Baby Daddy Kisuke Urahara
by xXxMakikoxRyuuxXx
Summary: *Baby Daddy* Kisuke Urahara Request for byakuya2469 I don't own the characters, just the plot. This is a request, if you want to see the more visuals, please visit my quizilla or blogspot page to see the pictures. OCxUrahara


**Name: Kinomi Shihōin **

**Age: 126 **

**Race: Shinigami**

**Rank: Ex-third division captain, now Yoruichi's assistant**

**Looks: Tall but a couple of inches shorter than him, slender but strong, long purple/black hair usually worn in a tight ponytail, somewhat the golden eyes with light skin, and wears boy-ish/fighting clothes.**

**Family: Cousin, Yoruichi**

**Abilities/Powers if any: can transform into a black and white cat some what like Yoruichi**

**Zanpakutou Name and abilities: Mirazuki, able to open any portal of space and time, does do earth base attacks. Mostly transportation to any dimension **

**Setting or how you met: grew up together as kids in the Rukon district **

**Personality: happy, sarcastic, caring, motherly, sweet, quiet **

**Horoscope Sign: Cancer**

**HOW YOU MEET/KNOW EACH OTHER:**

You opened the door to your old, long time friend. He looks up as you entered, the small fan in front of his face, as you looked down at his sitting form. "Kisuke what is going on?" You simply ask, he moved the fan smiling at you. Soon out pops a black cat, with sudden smoke clouds around the small animal until it turns into your cousin. "Kinomi, this is the group that needs your help." Yoruichi says, you look at the group sitting down, as your brows quirk up before you ask. "Help on what?" Kisuke smiles as you sit down next to him, and then he says. "It's regarding your Zanpaktou's ability." "No." You say simply already getting the idea as to what he wants.

"Kinomi." Yoruichi calls, you look at her. "Cousin, it shouldn't be used in such ways." You reply before she can say anything, then a boy with orange hair and brown eyes stood up and to say. "Why is it you need her Zanpaktou?" "Because her Zanpaktou can mirror images, and people." Urahara interrupts, you look down. "Yes but that isn't all either, it also has the ability to cut through time and space." You added. "Kinomi, they will need you." Yoruichi says, nodding her head as if this was your only thing you can do. "Fine." You growl, pulling out your Zanpakutou. "Where am I to open?" You ask, looking to your cousin.

She transforms back into her cat form, then says to you, "Soul Society." "What? Wait why?" You ask all fast and quick, the boy looks to you. "A friend of mine with die, we need to save her." You nodded your head, they say out loud, "Align and show me my destination, Mirazuki." A portal, water like wave flashed as you slashed across. You let them all walk through, and you could see them on the other side of the shimmering mirror like vision, yet it wasn't. "Come on Kinomi." Yoruichi says, you step through, closing the portal. The group took off, except for you and Yoruichi.

"I don't want anyone finding you, until we need you again you are to hide here in the cave." She says, as you both approached the dark cave. "Fine." You reply, entering it alone, as Yoruichi took off to assist the small group. Minutes, hours, and a day had passed. You sat meditating alone, until Yoruichi brings the injured orange hair boy back. She dresses Ichigo's wounds, then sits back watching him. "Kinomi, I need you to go back. Hand this to Urahara, and stay there. I need to train Ichigo for something. Go." She says, you stand up leaving your cousin and Ichigo.

You pulled out your Zanpaktou, as you slash through the air saying aloud once again, "Align and show me my destination, Mirazuki!" The portal opened, and just like before you stepped through, but this time alone. You arrived just out side of Urahara's shop, slowly walked up to the door. Right before you knocked the door slides open, a fan in front of his face waving around. "Back so soon?" Kisuke asks, you nodded sadly which he very well notice. "Yoruichi wished for me to tell you what is going on, they've been all separated. The young boy, Kurosaki's been injured. She says she needs to stay behind, and you would already know why." You say, looking up at him.

He closes the fan, putting his right hand under his chin, "I see, are you to go back?" He asks, you shake your head and respond back, "I am not, she requested me to stay here." "She requested that, hm I see very well." He says, moving to sit down and take some more sips of his tea.

**HOW IT HAPPENED:**

Two weeks have passed since you left your cousin and the others behind, you were worried and conflicted. "Kinomi!" Urahara yells, you drop the broom and walk inside. "Yes." You say looking at him. "They are to return tomorrow, once everything is cleared." He says, but instead a look of relief he held something, but said no more on it. "That is good, so it seems everything is solved now?" You ask, his expression changed like he was hiding something, then he smiled. "I suppose so, I know how about you join me since everyone is gone and on errands."

You shake off your suspicions and ask him while quirking up your brow, "Join you in what?" He smiles, seeing you sit down in front of him. "A drink." He simply says and along with that vague answer came your simple reply, "Of?" "Sake." He responds, you shake your head with a smile and laugh. "Fine, let's have our own little party." You say, and he pours you both a cup. One, two, four, nine cups later and two hours go by. Your cheeks redden as well as Kisuke's, drunk and still pouring more. A few more hours go by and you were laying on your back, unable to move your body, Kisuke moves but flops right next to you. You laughed at him being drunk, and he smiles.

"Good to see you laugh and smile, Kinomi." He says, struggling to say. "Heeh-eh…ya-e ri-iight." You slurred, obviously you were far drunk then him. Suddenly out of no where you turned over him, capturing his lips to yours. The kiss turns hot, and before either of you noticed. The next thing, both of your clothes were gone.

**HOW YOU FOUND OUT/TOLD HIM:**

You turned to your side, opening your eyes slightly into slits. You noticed you were not in your room, your head hurting all the same. You felt a little breath near your cheek, you looked seeing Kisuke laying asleep. Your face flushed, you couldn't fully remember everything, but you did remember bits and pieces. Yep everything you did may have been fuzzy but you still remembered. Your face turned apple red as the memories flooded the back of your mind. His arm lay across your chest, you move it up just enough for you to get from under him.

Walking towards your room, you grabbed your clothes that seemed to have been flung all over the living room you both were in. You went to bathe, the water started, warm like you wanted. You walked in your room, grabbing fresh clothes then back to the bath room. You stepped into the warm water, cleansing your body. As you stepped out, towel wrapped around you heard footsteps walking around. You dressed, moving the towel over your head and open the door. "Kinomi." Kisuke calls. He is changed, nothing written on his blank expression. "Hm." You mumble drying your hair.

"About last night, I'm-" He starts, but a sudden loud voice calls, "Kinomi! Urahara!" You knew that voice, and was so glad to hear her again. "Yoruichi!" You shout, walking towards the loud footsteps. "You're back, so what happened?" You ask, his expression turned to a pain. "We're all fine, rest is needed for the others, but I am afraid we will have far bigger problems." She says, Kisuke walks in after hearing that. "Aizen Sosuke, he is now our full on threat." She finishes, Kisuke takes a seat hearing her out.

You walked away, leaving them both to talk. You went on out for a long walk, thinking over and over at what happened last night. Everytime you did, a tint of blush hit your cheeks. You walked to the park, sit on a bench while gazing up at the sky. "I could always find you, Kinomi." Yoruichi says, walking over. "I know." You reply, looking at her. "Are you leaving now, or staying around?" She asks, knowing you fully. "You called for me, I came. You can send for me anytime, but yes I am leaving." You respond, she nods.

"I figured you would, are you staying near or traveling further?" She asks, you turn your gaze down. "Perhaps near, I will let you know, why?" You ask, feeling there is more to her asking. "They all go to Karakura High, if you were staying I wanted to know if you wouldn't mind enrolling, just to be on hand if needed." She finishes, yep you knew it. "Enroll? I suppose it wouldn't hurt since I look like a young high schooler." You laugh, and she joins in.

Four days go by, finally you were accepted into Karakura High. As requested you were placed in a class with Kurosaki and his friends. "Alright class we've got a new student starting with us today, Shihōin Kinomi." The female teacher says, with you walking in on cue. "Tell us about yourself." She adds, you nodded. Ichigo's face along with his friends flush. "I enjoy lots of things, but I moved here for family reasons, it may be only temporary though." You say, making sure you didn't speak of things that no normal human needs to know. "Very well Miss Shihōin please take any available seat you wish." She adds, you walked up sitting behind Orihime.

She smiles brightly as you sat down, you follow the teacher's instructions. Pulling out a notebook, and begun writing the notes she had put up on the board. You felt the purge of something getting caught in your throat, you stood up immediately to run out the class room. Orihime and Rukia run out right behind following you to the bathroom, you puked up what acidy taste in the pit of your stomach. Hands suddenly pull back your hair, you look from the corner of your eyes seeing both Rukia and Orihime.

"Are you alright?" Orihime asks, her voice ful of sadness. "I'm fine, perhaps I am catching something." You reply, wiping your mouth. You walked over to the sink rinsing your mouth, and washing you hands. Suddenly you senced something and Rukia's cell rung, signaling a hallow went back to class, while you and Rukia started on. Once there you both started to fight, while your bodies attended class, Ichigo noted the difference and the others soon followed. You pulled out your Mirazuki, ready to fight. The hollow moves its arms around, back handing Rukia to a wall.

Anger washed through your body, growling like a wolf as you screamed out, "Align, Mirazuki and shatter!" You slashed upwards through the hollow, and like a portal it opened up sucking in the hollow. The others arrived, Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Orihime. Your body feeling drained of energy, and you collapsed on the ground. Orihime went to heal Rukia, when suddenly Yoruichi shows up grabbing your unconscienous body. "What was that?" Ichigo asks, stunned thinking your zanpakutou was on able to open portals between worlds.

"Kinomi's strongest combat skill, she knows kido, and hand to hand fighting but with long range fighting or to take down a hollow makes her use along of energy. I warned her not to use it, but she did what she had to do." She says, taking off and leaving them all behind. Yoruichi leaps around, finally coming to an end as she jumps down in front of Urahara's shop. "So she was the massive sudden energy then?" Urahara asks, fanning himself while standing in front of the door. "Yes, she did." Came he silent reply, he moves aside letting her walk in with you.

Two days pass, your body aching from sleeping joints. You sat up looking around defensively, until you realize where you are. "How did…I?" You questioned, as you sat up you see bandages on parts of your hands, arms and chest. The realization that you were with Rukia in a fight, and then you remembered nothing after that. "You passed out." Yoruichi says, walking in. "For how long?" You ask, looking up at her. "Two days, and just over four hours." She replies. You stand up shaky, and walk out the room and front door. The fresh air blowing a delicate breeze against your face, you wrapped your arms around yourself. "Is she alright?" You ask, as both Kisuke and Yoruichi walk out.

"She's fine, back at Karakura." Yoruichi says, watching you. Kisuke smiles as he watches your face brighten, and in silence the three of you watched the clouds roll by.

A month and two week pass, you've been feeling ill. Contstantly sick to your stomach, and like now instead of being in gym class you are currently in the bathroom puking your guts out. "Kinomi." Orihime's soft voice calls. Still with your head over the toilet, she walks over holding your hair back and lightly patting your back. "Orihime, Kinomi." Rukia calls, walking in the bathroom. "Oh Rukia, I believe we need to take her to the hospital." Orihime says, this got you to stop. Wiping your lips as you slowly stood up. "No." You say sharply, as if razors were on your tongue.

"We're not, Yoruichi is out side with some of the captians waiting for you." Rukia states, you nodded your head while rinsing your mouth out. "Fine." You reply, following along with both Rukia and Orihime. "Kinomi, we need you to come with us." Toshiro says, upon seeing you three come into view. "What reason?" You ask. "Yamato-soutaichou requests to talk with you." Came his reply. You followed the small group to Orihime's place. I giant screen displaying the old man himself, he grunts but none the less starts.

"Shioin Kinomi, I request your assistance." He sternly says, just as he continues your stomach one again acts up. Not out of disrespect, you ran to the bathroom everyone could hear you puking your guts. You could hear some talking, but not enough to hear it word for word. After five minutes you stopped, wiped your mouth then stood up, heading to the sink. You didn't look up to the mirror to see your reflection; instead you quickly rinsed your mouth, and walked out the bathroom.

"Kinomi?" You hear just as you opened the door, you look up seeing the worried expression on everyone's face. "Yamamoto-Soutaichou requests you go see Unohana-taichou." Hitsugyaya-taichou says, breaking the strong silence and gaze of everyone else. "Very well, when?" You reply, asking. "He said as soon as possible." He says, you nodded pulling out your zanpakutou. "Align and show me my destination, Mirazuki!" You shout, slashing your zanpakutou in the air that soon opened a portal to soul society.

Once there you meet with someone, shoulder length black hair. He turns around shakingly, almost as if he were having a panic attack. "I-I'm Hanataro." He says addressing himself. "Kinomi." You reply, he nods. Hanataro lead the way, he stayed silent the whole way to the fourth division. He stops short at the entrance, turning to you as he opened the door. "Unohana-taichou is waiting for you." He says, softly. You entered the door, seeing many other members of the fourth squad walking about.

"Over here." Hanataro says, tapping your upper arm. You followed him to a small room. "I'll let her know you're here." He adds, walking away closing the door behind him. You looked out the window near the small bed, then paced around the room, until you finally sat down on the bed. You laid back putting your arm over your head, closing your eyes. You hear the door open and closed. "Shihōin, I need you to stay still. Now what symptoms are you having?" A woman ask, you move your arm to see a woman with blue eyes and black hair. She lift up a quarter way of your shirt, her hands glide lightly over your stomach.

"I contantly feel naustiated, sick to my stomach and always going to the rest room." You say, while thinking over any other things. "And like yesterday, I wanted this red bell pepper with mint ice cream, blah." You added, making a weird face but even though the thought of that craving sounded nasty it tasted good to you. "How long?" She asks, pulling your shirt back down. "How long what?" You ask quirking your brow. "You've been feeling this way." She replies. "A little over a month now, why?" You ask.

"Simple really, it seems that you're pregnant." She says, you jump up like you've just been struck with lightning. "P-pregnant?" You thought questioningly. Then the night that you and Kisuke shared flashed suddenly before your eyes. "Are you alright?" She asks, seeing the worried expression upon your face. "Y-yes." You stuttered out, trying to calm your nerves down. You see it wasn't Kisuke you were worried about, in fact you didn't mind the fact to tell him. I was your cousin, Yoruichi that you were worried about.

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou." You say, after your thought had cleared. "You're welcomed, dear." She replies. You get off the bed, and head out the room's door after Unohana left. You walked out of the forth division, and once you thought it was clear enough you pulled out your zanpaktou and shouted angrily, "Align and show me my destination, Mirazuki!" The portal opened and you stepped through it. Standing in front of Urahara's shop, and to your surprise he was standing there waiting. "Ah you're back, how did it go?" He asks, smiling behind his fan.

"Yes, Kinomi tell us." You hear from behind you, looking over your shoulder was some everyone, including your cousin. "I'm fine, just pregnant." You blurred, looking down at your feet. "Pregnant?" Yoruichi asks, you see her flash step in front of you. "Yep, that's what I said." You sarcastically reply, finally looking up at her. Without asking anymore she looks over her shoulder, the surprised expression on Kisuke's face told her the story. "So how are you going to deal with this news now, Kisuke?" Yoruichi asks him, like she was gazing daggers into his body.

"Yoruichi-san." Kisuke says, flustered in his voice. "So I am guessing somewhere in the time we were in Soul Society you to had a night or so?" She asks, then looks to you suddenly as she seemed to struggle with her own anger that was wishing to come out. "So how far along, Kinomi-chan?" Orihime asks, everyones voice ceased, and their gazes turned to you. "A little over a month and two weeks." You replied. Rukia and Orihime walk up to your side, smiling as it seemed fine to them.

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER- TWO WEEKS OVER DUE:**

"Sit!" Shouted Yoruich, as you kept breathing hard and jumping around like a bouncing ball. "NO!" You shouted, feeling the contractions. Your stomach was huge, as if you were the size of a whale. Three months back you found out you were having twins, but for some reason you are pass your due date. "Ahh!" You screamed feeling the contractions and cramps getting stronger by the second. "Yor-I think their coming!" You shouted, with your face turning slightly red. Yoruichi helps hold you up, and Ichigo helps you too. "Align and show me my destination, Mirazuki!" You screeched out in pain.

Ichigo, You, Yoruichi, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji all step through the portal. Kisuke wasn't around, business came up, but you did leave a note since he said they would all be back today anyways. "Rukia, Orihime I need you both to stay with Kinomi. Renji I need you to go back to the world of the living with me, and Ichigo you stay here too." Yoruichi says, she looks to you with a smile. "Fine, hurry it up though." You say, seeing them both leave. "Rukia, can you shunpo to there and let them know." Ichigo asks, she nods flashing away.

Ichigo carries you to the forth divion, after Rukia left. He takes Orihime's hand and began flash stepping, he stops short seeing Rukia and Unohana standing at the entrance. "Alright, just breath." Unohana instructs, as you did. Ichigo takes you with Unohana into a large room. He lays you down, as Rukia and Orihime walk in. "Hanataro, bring me fresh warm water." Unohana says, the young boy rushes out, and soon came back. You closed your eyes in pain, while breathing as roughly and harsh. "You're fully dialated, alright Kinomi now when I say push you count for five to ten seconds and then stop." She says.

Orihime and Rukia stay bed side along with Ichigo, until he saw blood pouring out and then he left. Orhime lets you grip her hand, even though you did squeeze it hard."Push." Unohana says, you breathe in and began to push holding your breath for seven second and stopped.

Four hours into labor, Orhime switched with Rukia. Both girls crying along with you as they both were feeling pain shoot up their fingers. Tears running down your face, you clutched your hand harder. "Kinomi!" You hear, opening your eyes you see Kisuke standing in the door. "Finally." Rukia muttered, taking her hand from your grip. Kisuke holds out his hand as you wrap your fingers around squeezing tightly. Orihime and Rukia both walk out the door, signs of relief upon their face.

**TWELVE HOURS LATER:**

"Again." Unohana says, instructing you to push again since your baby was almost out. "AHhhhhh!" You screamed while pushing with all your deplicting strength. "It's a boy." Unohana says, handing your son to her Lieutenant. The tall light haired woman walks out to clean and cloth your son, as you went into labor thirteen minutes later. Your second child, a girl she looked mostly like her father, as your son looked mostly like you.

After Hanataro took your daughter out, two other members came in to clean you up, an hour later Yoruichi and Unohana-taichou walks in holding your children. You were half awake, but Unohana handed your son to you, and Yoruichi hands your daughter to Kisuke. Ichigo, Orihime, Renji, and Rukia soon follow in. "Whats their names?" Ichigo asks, you look to Kisuke and remembered a few months ago you both already chosen their names. "Kyle and Mizuki." You both say in unison.

**EPILOGUE:**

"Kyle, Mizuki!" You call, seeing your children running around at the park. "Mommy!" Kyle calls from the monkey bars. You smile, walking over to them both. "Time to go home." You say, holding your hands up to him. "But mommy." Mizuki whines, you pick her up as Kyle holds your hand. "Yes, Mizu." You say, she smiles. "What are you and daddy doing for our birthday tomorrow?" She asks, you laugh. "Well depends how old are you both going to be?" You ask, already knowing. "Four." Kyle responds.

Kyle Urahara Aged:

Kyle may have mostly your looks, but he has his father's personality. Which somewhat scares you, but he isn't as perverted as him. Kyle starts going to Soul Academy, but he always is training with Ichigo Kurosaki. His goal is to protect his friends, family and any others that are dear to him.

Mizuki Urahara Aged:

Mizuki 'Mizu' looks more like her father, with a mix of both your and Kisuke's personality. Mizuki didn't go to Soul Academy until a year after Kyle did, wants to be like Unohana-taichou. Even though she is good at fighting both long and short range she prefers to help others rather then kill.


End file.
